The mobile device industry has been growing for a number of years. The growth in the industry has led to a proliferation of many different types of mobile devices from various different vendors. With the growth, there is an increasing demand for quality applications. Many application developers rely on user feedback to determine if there are any issues (e.g., crash issues) with their applications. Such user feedback may be valuable, but it may not provide the developers with real-time data relating to an application crash. The user feedback may also not provide (e.g., at least in real-time and with minimum effort) if the same crash is an isolated case or is occurring across a number of mobile devices.